


Stiletto - Podfic

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Goddamnhella's Stiletto, read by AonoRunic.<br/>"The smouldering beauty that Tony keeps hooking up with at the bar has a surprise up her sleeve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiletto - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The wonderful Hella gave me permission to make a story of Stiletto a few days ago, and here it finally is.

Lenght: 0:04:50

Author's Warnings: Canon Genderbending

[Stiletto](https://soundcloud.com/aonorunic/stiletto-podfic)

Downloading is enabled. 


End file.
